pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Marshall
Gage Munroe (Season 1), Drew Davis (Season 2) Noah Ashby ----}} Marshall is a Dalmatian puppy and is one of the main protagonists in the TV series PAW Patrol. He is the 3rd member of the PAW Patrol and is the team's fire pup, as well as the medic pup (as of "Pups Save Jake"). Marshall is a dalmatian pup who is seen to be silly and clumsy. Despite all of his silliness, he helps Ryder countless times during missions. His main color is red, given that is the color of his uniform (which normally features a fire helmet on duty), and pup pack. "From the firehouse to his fire truck, Marshall is a Dalmatian who is all action, easily excited, and the clumsy one of the group. The pups will always hear Marshall say; 'I'm okay!'" In the PAW Patrol, Marshall is the joker/clown of the group and tends to behave silly and clumsy. He is very accident prone and usually crashes into things such as the pups at the Lookout elevator, which gives him the nickname "Bad Luck Marshall" from fans. He is very excitable, a bit air-headed, and not particularly well co-ordinated. When he is excited, he usually howls. Despite his clumsiness, Marshall is a loyal and brave member of the PAW Patrol and has helped Ryder and the other pups in several missions. Marshall is also very friendly, especially to birds (e.g. Fuzzy). Marshall has spotted white fur covering his body and bright blue eyes. During missions, Marshall typically wears a firefighter helmet and a red vest. He also wears a red backpack, which features a water cannon (acting as a fire hose). When his medical skills are put to practice, Marshall wears a red cap with a yellow trim (replacing his firefighter helmet), and his pup pack contains medical supplies such as bandages and a thermometer (in place of the water cannon). This is his EMT uniform. Here is a gallery of Marshall's attires throughout the series. Marshallpng.png|Standard/Normal Outfit Marshall the last one at the elevator.jpg|Cowboy outfit Marshall searching for geese.jpg|Collar only Pumpkinlel.png|Pumpkin costume (Halloween only) HAHAHAHAHAITSAGIRRAFEHAHAHAHA.png|Clown outfit 10534443_744069638973702_5377026037648574062_n.jpg|EMT uniform King Marshall.png|King costume (for a play) Bsk28.png|Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Bsk44.png|EMT uniform with baseball cap Pp1194.png|Knight costume (with helmet) Pp1332.png|Uniform Top Only Vlcsnap-2014-07-24-07h49m24s161.png|Snowboarding gear ChristmasCutie.png|With Santa Hat Pp776.png|Uniform Top and Pup Pack Only Pp1908.png|With Rubble's Pup Pack and Helmet Pp1909.png|With Zuma's Pup Pack and Helmet Pp1912.png|With Skye's Pup Pack and Goggles Screen Shot 2015-01-09 at 8.06.04 PM.png|With Chase's Pup Pack and Hat Pp3066.png|With Winter Hat Pup-Fu!73(Marshall).png|Martial Arts Uniform (with Pup Pack) ---- Marshall's Pup Tag Like all of the PAW Patrol pups, Marshall has his own personalized Pup Tag which he uses to communicate with Ryder and the other PAW Patrol pups. His is customized with a red background and a fire symbol. When in use, the Pup Tag flashes its light. The Pup Tag also has a special mechanism, which allows the PAW Patrol pups to make video calls to Ryder's Pup Pad. ---- Marshall's Fire Truck The fire truck is Marshall's vehicle. It is one of the many high-tech vehicles Ryder had built for each pup. Like all of the pup's vehicles, Marshall's truck can transform from a doghouse to a vehicle and vice versa. Marshall's fire truck is equipped with firefighting equipment such as a tall ladder and an attached fire hose. The vehicle number is "03". Since "Pups Save Jake" Marshall's fire truck can be transformed into an ambulance and used on medic missions. In said episode, he uses it to transport Jake home: revealing that the inside is big enough to accompany someone as tall as Jake. In "Pups Save a Show," Marshall uses a stretcher, a thermometer, and a stethoscope when caring for Cap'n Turbot and Chase: all of which he likely retrieved from his ambulance. 03_V1.png 03 V2.png Pp524.png ---- Marshall's Firefighter Pup Pack Marshall has his own high-tech Pup Pack which he uses during missions. Marshall's Pup Pack can transform into a water cannon, which Marshall primarily uses to fight off fires. The source of water that the cannon uses comes from the tanks that are installed on the sides of the Pup Pack. Marshall's firefighter's hat also has a retractable visor capability. Marshall'sWatercanon.jpg Marshall'sWatercanonSpray.jpg ---- Marshall's Medical Pup Pack When performing his duties as a medic pup, his medical Pup Pack carries an X-ray screen and compartments that may deploy a roll of bandages or a crutch - depending on Marshall's diagnosis of the injured or sick. Pp714.png 10685502 744069635640369 4377005378994898109 n.jpg 10647137 744435975603735 5500429349114232203 n.jpg Pp1404.png Pp3058.png Sniffle (Marshall).png ---- Marshall is really fast at running. In "Pups Fight Fire", if there weren't any interruptions during the race, it is possible that Marshall could have been the "most fastest fire pup in the world". As a dog, Marshall has a sharp sense of smell. Although it is not as sensitive as Chase's, Marshall is able to smell and detect gas leaks and smoke. *"I'm all fired up!" *"Made it." *"I'm good." *"Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!" *Ruff Ruff Rescue! (Short) *"Do my best, forget about the rest." (From "Pups Fight Fire") *"Woah-woahhhhhhh!" *"Aah! Ooh! Eee! Aah! Oh! Ooh! Eee! Ooh! Aah! I'm good!" (when falling down his firetruck ladder) *"I'm Ok!" *"Oof!" *"Let's go go go!" *"Aaaooooooooooooo!" (howling) *"Quiet as a mouse." (From "Pup-Fu!") Do you like Marshall? Yes. No. What's your favorite thing about Marshall? He's so silly He's adorable He's so brave He has a big heart Do you think Marshall is the cutest member? Yes! No. ---- Marshall's gallery can be viewed here. ---- Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets Category:Protected Pages Category:Dalmatians Category:PAW Patrol Team Category:Characters who have their own Toys Category:Main Characters Category:PAW Patrol Category:Male Members of the PAW Patrol Category:PAW Patrol Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters voiced by Gage Munroe Category:Characters voiced by Noah Ashby Category:Characters voiced by Drew Davis Category:Pups Category:Adventure Bay All-Stars Members